This is a shared training slot between several groups with similar scientific interests. The goal of the training slot is to allow flexibility in bringing in high level trainees at the time when they are available rather than at the time an opening in one of the PI budgets exist. It is a way to pool and share resources. The programs are all focused on identification of the the molecular mechanisms underlying cancer initiation, progression and metastasis. Sometimes the slots are used to host trainees with connections to two or more of the labs.